


I Want You To Love Me Now

by AlwaysLay



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Best Friend Squabbling, Blindfolds, Crying, Daddy Dom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Embarrassment, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor dirty talk, Previous Kink Shaming, Relationship Negotiations, Rules, Self-Indulgent, Set-Up, Smut, Sub Mark Lee (NCT), Subspace, Unrequited Crush, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:46:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysLay/pseuds/AlwaysLay
Summary: Mark only trusted one person with the deepest desires of his heart. He'd been shamed about it by too many people to let anyone else in, not even his unrequited crush of many years. His best friend decided to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 18
Kudos: 242





	1. Chapter 1

“You did what?!” Mark was having a really hard time comprehending what his friend was saying to him.

“I’m sorry! You’ve just been really stressed lately, and I wanted to help.”

“So you sent some random person my email and told them to fuck me?! I can’t believe you, Donghyuck!”

“He’s not a random person. I’ve known him for years. He just wants to stay anonymous. At least for the time being.”

“You want me to let you bring this person in while I’m blindfolded and just trust them to fuck me. What were you thinking?”

“Mark, I would never do anything that would hurt you. You know that. I may mess with you, but I’d never do anything that I thought would really bother you or hurt you. You need to de-stress and I know your preferred way of doing that. He knows what you like, and I have every faith that he’ll help you. Can you please trust me? Just this once?”

“You make it really hard to do that, Hyuck.” There was a knock at Mark’s apartment door then, presumably this man that Donghyuck had sent over.

“That’s probably him,” Donghyuck started. “Will you do this? For me? I just want peace of mind that you’re doing better. You can stop it at any moment if you start to feel uncomfortable.”

Mark was already feeling uncomfortable, but he could see how much Donghyuck was worried and that this _wasn’t_ just another one of his pranks.

“Fine,” Mark sighed, watching the look of happiness come over his friend’s face. “I’ll do it, but only because it will get you off my back.”

“Thank you! Thank you! Go sit on the couch and I’ll talk to him. You can’t see him yet.” Mark huffed, but listened anyway, sitting on his couch, and listening to his friend talk to someone with a deep voice. He came back quickly, a smile on his face and a blindfold in his hands.

“I need to put this on you before he comes in here. I know this seems weird to you, but it’ll be worth it in the end.” Mark let him tie the strip of black cloth around the back of his head, his sight gone and everything else already feeling more amplified. “I’m leaving now. He’ll come in as soon as I leave. You’ll be okay, Mark. Just let go and have fun.”

Mark might trust Donghyuck right now, but he was also incredibly nervous. He heard the sound of his front door closing and feet shuffling into his living room.

“Hi, Mark. I know this must be confusing for you, but Donghyuck really had the best intentions in mind when he came to me for help. I promise, I won’t do anything you don’t want.”

“You know my name. Do you know me?” Mark asked, curious.

“We’ve met before, yes.” Mark started racking his brain, trying to place this voice. It was familiar, but the answer just wouldn’t come to him.

“What do I call you?” Mark asked as the couch moved beside him, the other man clearly taking a seat next to him.

“You can call me whatever you want. Anything at all.” Mark felt a large hand on his thigh, closer to his knee. “I’ll go slow for you, okay?” The voice was coming closer, then he felt hands on his cheeks, turning his head, and then lips on his.

It was a soft kiss, barely more than a peck. It was comforting and sweet and Mark couldn’t help the little whimper that just escaped his lips. He felt the other man smile against his lips, pressing more firmly into the kiss.

“Just let go, Mark,” he whispered against his lips. “Just let me take the lead, baby.” That was all it took, that one simple petname and Mark was putty. This man was pushing all the right buttons.

“Da-, more. Please,” Mark whined. He knew what he wanted to call the stranger, he knew for sure, and he knew he said that he could call him anything, but it was embarrassing. He got made fun of and shamed so much for feeling small and wanting someone caring, someone he could call Daddy, but in this moment, he almost let it slip because it just felt right.

The tall stranger slipped his tongue past Mark’s lips, taking full control. He licked into his mouth, tasting him, and just taking.

“What do you want, baby? What do you need?”

“More. Please. Just- hold me close, please? Take me.” It was amazing how quickly he was dropping into a deeper space, one he usually kept himself from falling in because he was always alone, and it got dangerous. But this man had only been in his apartment for five minutes and he was already falling.

“You need me to hold you, baby boy? Hmm? Come here. I’ll hold you.” Mark clambered into the other’s lap, situating himself so their chests were pressed together, and the other’s arms were tight around his waist. Mark’s arms rested on the stranger’s shoulders and he buried his face in the other’s neck.

“So cute, baby boy. The cutest little boy I’ve ever seen. Do you need Daddy to touch you?”

“H- how did you know?” Mark asked, pulling his face out to look at the other before realizing that he still couldn’t see.

“How did I know you wanted to call me Daddy? Baby boy, you’re not subtle. I can tell you need a strong Daddy to hold you and take care of you. Such a tiny boy. Of course you need a Daddy.” Mark whimpered again, having someone that just knew what he needed and wasn’t ridiculing him for it.

“Touch me, please. Here,” Mark started, grabbing the other’s wrist and moving his hand around to rest on his ass. “Touch me here.”

“Touch your cute little ass?” The other asked, then wriggled his hand down the back of Mark’s sweatpants, his fingertip circling his rim. “Or do you want Daddy to touch you here? Touch your hole.”

“There, Daddy. I’m so empty. So empty without Daddy.”

“Well Daddy will have to fix that, won’t he? When was the last time my little baby boy touched himself here, hmm?”

“It’s been so long. I wanted Daddy. It’s not the same by myself.”

“Such a good boy, aren’t you? I don’t even have to tell you not to touch yourself without permission because you don’t want to anyway. Only a good boy would do that.”

“Wanna be a good boy. Daddy’s good boy.”

“You’re Daddy’s _best_ boy. Aren’t you?” Mark whimpered, nosing along the stranger’s jaw, pressing soft, needy kisses against his neck.

“Where’s your lube, baby? Is it in your bedroom?”

“Bedroom. Bedroom, Daddy.”

“Okay, let’s get you to your bedroom.” Mark wasn’t expecting the other to pick him up, but he wrapped his legs around the other’s waist quickly, just then realizing how tall the other was.

In no time, the taller had dropped him on his bed and searched through his bedside table for the lube, dropping the bottle next to him on the bed and pulling the sweatpants from Mark’s legs.

“Do you want to keep your cute sweater on?”

“Want Daddy’s.”

“You want Daddy’s shirt? Baby, I’m only wearing a thin button up.”

“I don’t care. I want Daddy’s shirt,” Mark whined. He could feel his eyes start to tear up under the blindfold and he tried so hard to hold them back. He didn’t want to disappoint. “It smells like Daddy.”

“Shhh. It’s okay, baby. You can have Daddy’s shirt.” He carefully pulled his own shirt off and then pulled off Mark’s sweater off, swapping it with his button up. He buttoned it up slowly, keeping a close eye on the sniffling boy.

“There. Is that better, baby? You smell like Daddy now.” Mark nodded, making grabby hands up to the taller man. He chuckled, leaning down to hug the smaller close.

“Thank you, Daddy.”

“No need to thank me, baby boy. I just want to make you happy, okay?” Mark nodded in answer, keeping hold on the other. He got really sensitive and touchy when he fell in his subspace and he needed to keep the other close.

“Are you ready? Can Daddy open you up now?”

“Please, Daddy,” Mark begged. “Please.”

“Shh, it’s okay. I know you need Daddy close. Do you wanna sit on my lap while I open you up?”

“Yes.” The tall stranger nodded before realizing the other couldn’t see him. He quickly repositioned them, so he was sitting against the headboard, Mark in his lap with his arms wrapped tightly around the other’s neck. He picked up the lube, slicking up his fingers before slowly working the first one into the smaller’s heat.

“You’re so tight, baby. You really haven’t touched yourself at all. Such a good baby boy.” He kept up a string of compliments and soft words as he fingered the smaller open, trying his best to keep Mark happy and calm. The smaller was really so cute and he wanted to keep him in this cute and soft space.

“You ready, baby? You want Daddy’s cock?”

“Ready. Want your cock.”

“Okay, baby. Can you sit up for a minute so I can take my pants off?” Mark shifted up on his knees, hovering over the taller so he could pull off the rest of his clothes. Mark took a seat back towards the other’s knees, waiting for him to slick up his cock after he slid on a condom.

“Come here,” the taller said, pulling Mark to him and helping him slowly slide down until he was pressed into the hilt. “So tight still. I spent so much time opening you up and it still feels like your choking Daddy’s cock.”

“Am I hurting you Daddy? I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to. I’m so sorry,” Mark said, babbling.

“Baby, no. Shhh. Come here.” He pulled Mark into his chest, rubbing his back gently. “You aren’t hurting Daddy. You feel so good, baby boy. I just need a minute to adjust. Okay?” Mark nodded, calming down. “How about you? Are you hurting or uncomfortable at all?”

“It hurts just a little. But it’s starting to get better.”

“Okay. Thank you for telling me, baby boy. We’ll both just sit here and adjust for a minute. You can start moving whenever you’re ready, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.” They sat in silence for several minutes, Mark placing more soft, sweet kisses along the other’s jaw and neck, and the taller gently rubbing Mark’s back and whispering sweet words to him, telling him how much of a good boy he was being. They didn’t move much until Mark started shifting in the other’s lap.

“You ready, baby?” Mark nodded quickly, starting to slowly move up, till only the tip of the other’s cock was still in his body, then slowly dropping back down, a quiet moan falling from Mark’s lips.

“Daddy feels good.”

“Yeah? You feel good too, baby boy.”

“Daddy’s so big.” Mark could feel him so far up in himself, further than anyone else he’d ever fucked. He felt so good, how he stretched him open as big as he could go, how he gently rubbed his thighs and waist as he rode him, keeping him in the same soft headspace he’d been in the whole time.

Mark was slowing down, his thighs burning in protest. He didn’t get a lot of exercise lately, so he was really feeling it. The tall stranger noticed. He planted his feet into the bed, gripping on the smaller’s waist, and started thrusting up into him.

“Ah! Daddy!” Mark moaned, setting a death grip on the taller’s biceps. “Daddy, please don’t stop.” It felt different from when he was the one controlling the movement, cause now he was hitting spots inside that Mark couldn’t reach when he was just riding him.

“Tell me when you’re getting close, okay baby boy?”

“O-okay.” Mark was trying to stay sane, keep himself in control, but having the other person there, holding him so tightly, moving in all the right ways and saying all the right things was just pushing him so much further under. He felt like he couldn’t even form complete sentences.

“Come closer,” the taller coaxed, pulling Mark into his chest as he continued pushing up into the other’s pliant body. “I want to hold you close when we come.”

“Daddy,” Mark whined, trying his hardest to burrow into the other’s chest, but sitting up a bit too tall to do just that. He was getting close, his rim clenching down erratically around the other’s cock. He hadn’t had sex, or anything even close, in so long, so his stamina just wasn’t up to where it used to be.

“Let go, baby. It’s okay. Daddy’s right behind you.” Mark wanted to hold out longer, he tried so hard, but the moment he felt the other’s fingertips running around his rim, where they were connected, he couldn’t help it, coming up the other’s chest, completely untouched.

“Daddy, Daddy, please. Come. Please,” Mark begged, dying to feel the other come inside him, even with the condom barrier. He already came, so he wanted his Daddy to feel the same pleasure.

It didn’t take much, Mark’s orgasm had him clenching around him the tightest yet, and he really didn’t have the power to resist that. He came, moaning lowly in Mark’s ear, his grip tightening just a bit on the other’s waist.

Mark slumped against him, getting cum all over the other’s shirt, but he just didn’t care at the moment. He was worn out and emotionally exhausted and just wanted to sleep, despite the sweat clinging to their skin and the shirt stuck to him in slightly uncomfortable places.

“Baby, I know you’re tired, but we need to clean up.”

“I have wipes in my nightstand. Just, please don’t make me get up, Daddy. I feel so full, so warm. Please don’t go.”

“Just let me lean over and get the wipes. I won’t go anywhere.” Mark whined at the movement but let him do it anyway. He wiped his chest down and Mark wherever he needed it, also trying to salvage the button up as much as possible since he whined when he tried to take it off. They settled on unbuttoning it so they could lay skin-to-skin.

“How are you feeling, baby?” the other asked, rubbing down Mark’s back softly.

“Good. Floaty.” The taller hummed in answer, just happy Mark wasn’t hurting or anything. “I want you to stay in me all night.”

“Even while you’re sleeping?”

“Yeah. It feels so good and full.”

“Baby, I’d have to sleep over then.”

“Okay.”

“Baby, listen to me. I’m more than happy to stay here all night, stuffing you full and holding you tight. But baby boy, you still have the blindfold on.” To be honest, Mark hadn’t even thought about the blindfold since the other sat down next to him on the couch. “Do you want to take it off?”

“Please? I want to see Daddy.”

“Okay. I just need you to promise me something. When I take this blindfold off, I need you to stay calm, okay? If something about this bothers you, I need you to tell me. Promise me, baby boy.”

“I promise, Daddy.” He reached around and untied the blindfold, slowly bringing it down so Mark could get adjusted to the light again. He watched his eyes flutter open and closed until they landed on his face, getting wide in realization.

“J-Johnny?”

“Hi, Mark.” He couldn’t believe it. The man he’d been with all night, the man that was so sweet to him and so comforting, the man he just had the most mind-blowing and fulfilling sex he’d ever had with, was Johnny. Johnny, the boy he grew up with, the boy he had a crush on since he was a child. He couldn’t stop the tears that welled up his eyes. He was so embarrassed. He’d revealed so much about himself to this person he had loved for so long. So few people knew what he liked, and Johnny wasn’t one of them.

“Please don’t cry, baby. I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you it was me. I thought you’d recognize my voice. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

The smaller was trying so hard to stay calm, trying to not start hyperventilating, because he’d surely drop, and he didn’t want to put Johnny through that.

“I’m sorry. Just give me a moment, please?”

“Okay. Can I do anything?” Johnny was really worried about the younger. Mark had always been so sensitive and it was really easy to get him to start crying. He never wanted to be the person that made him cry.

“Just hold me.” Johnny nodded, wrapping his arms around him and holding him to his chest. He could feel the shivers and his breathing stuttering from crying. He didn’t want to just sit back and not do anything, so he pulled the blanket from the edge of the bed and covered them with it, trying to at least keep him warm.

Mark was at war with his mind. He was still a bit in his subspace, but not enough that he couldn’t think clearly. He kept thinking about the Johnny he had always known, the one he grew up with, and the Johnny that just fed into his wildest fantasies and didn’t shame him for it. Honestly, Johnny was the only person that ever let him do that, let him give up all control and just be that baby boy he’s always wanted to be with someone else. It was surreal.

“Johnny?”

“Yes, baby?”

“I’m sorry I kind of broke down. I don’t want to worry you. I’m just trying to work through this in my head.”

“What are you thinking?”

“I was embarrassed. When that blindfold came off and I finally focused on you, it was embarrassing. I’ve told so few people about that side of me. I’m always ridiculed and shamed for it and I didn’t want you to look down on me, too. You’re one of my best friends and I don’t want you to think of me that way.”

“You know I’d never think about you that way. I’ve known you for so long.”

“I know. And you did so well with me. Tonight, everything we just did, it’s all I’ve ever wanted. I’ve tried finding someone who would indulge that side of me, but everybody’s always disgusted with me.”

“There’s nothing wrong with giving up control every once and awhile. And there’s nothing wrong with you wanting to call me, or anybody else for that matter, Daddy. Also, just so you know, I liked being your Daddy.” Mark’s face went red, like every time he got flustered.

“I liked you being my Daddy,” Mark whispered, his face down so he wouldn’t have to see the smirk that Johnny had.

“Now I have a question for you.”

“What is it?”

“Will you be my baby boy?” Suddenly Mark’s face was brighter red, and he hid it in Johnny’s neck. “Is that a yes?”

“Yes. Yes, I’ll be your baby boy.”

“Good, because you make me so happy. Here’s what I want to do. I want to get us a bit more cleaned up, take this condom off, and then I’m going to cuddle you to sleep. In the morning, I’m gonna give you so many kisses and cook you breakfast, cause my sweet boy deserves it. And we’ll go from there, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

It didn’t take long to get completely cleaned up, Mark losing Johnny’s shirt and Johnny losing the dirtied condom. They slipped back into the bed, both bare, Johnny curled around Mark and keeping him warm.

“Just get some sleep, baby boy. We’ll talk more in the morning.”

“Good night, Daddy.”

“Good night, baby boy.” Johnny placed a kiss to the top of his head, breathing in the sweet smell that Mark always had, and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Mark work up slowly, his mind still fuzzy and a bit floaty from the night before. He felt warm and comfortable, nuzzling into his pillow, unwilling to move. It took several minutes to remember everything from the night before and when he did, he realized he was alone. At first, he panicked, thinking Johnny had left him in the middle of the night. Then as his senses started coming back, he heard the sounds coming from the kitchen and felt the lingering warmth on the other side of the bed. He remembered Johnny saying he would cook breakfast, so he stayed in bed, curled up and comfortable and waiting.

He was sure he fell back asleep because it seemed like he was being gently shaken awake, kisses being placed across his face, mere seconds later.

“Wake up, baby. I brought you breakfast.” Johnny spent half an hour looking up recipes for something special to make Mark. He knew it was an emotional night for the younger and he wanted to do something to make him feel special. Because Mark was special and deserved to know it.

“D- Johnny?” Mark caught himself before he said _that_ word. It was okay last night, but would it be okay now, when they weren’t having sex? When it wasn’t so emotionally charged? They didn’t get to talk about any details last night.

“Yes, baby boy. It’s me. Don’t worry, you can call me Daddy whenever you want to, okay?” He leaned down to press a soft kiss to Mark’s lips. “Right now though, I made you something special,” Johnny continued, coaxing the smaller into a sitting position, the sheets pooling around his naked waist. “I did some research and made you a Canadian breakfast, complete with eggs, bacon, fried potatoes, and a homemade watermelon juice.”

“You- you made all this for me?” Mark asked, astounded, tears forming in his eyes from the sweet gesture. “No one’s ever made me breakfast like this before.”

“Not even Hyuck?” Johnny asked, knowing it would make the younger laugh, and it did.

“Definitely not. I’ve cooked for him before. He gets to complain and that makes him happy.”

“That’s awfully sweet of you, baby,’ Johnny replied, pressing a soft peck on Mark’s temple. “You have way more patience with him then I ever could.”

“We’ve been best friends since I was eight. We know everything about each other. I know he doesn’t mean anything by his antics, it’s just how he is. I love him despite his annoying personality.”

“He’s really lucky to have a friend like you. _I’m_ really lucky to have a friend like you.” Mark blushed, looking down at his lap. “Enough serious. We’ll talk more later. Eat up before it gets cold.” Mark was thankful for the distraction; he never liked talking about himself and being the center of attention made him bashful. Johnny especially made him bashful. He always had.

There was always something about Johnny. He was so captivating and drew everyone in. He never thought he’d be the one to draw Johnny in. He thought Taeyong would be the one, seeing how close they were, but then he started dating Doyoung. And even then, he swore he’d never have a chance. He was still sure of that thought this might all be a dream.

There was no way someone as intriguing as Johnny was truly interested in someone as average as Mark.

They had casual conversation while eating, talking about nothing in particular. It was nice, just having someone to talk to, someone who wasn’t constantly busting his balls. He’d miss mornings like this when Johnny was gone.

“Did you like it?” Johnny asked as he was clearing away the tray they ate off of.

“It was delicious. Thank you for cooking for me.”

“It was my pleasure. I’ll even clean up,” Johnny chuckled. “But first, we should sit down and talk.” He moved the tray to the table by the door, then took a seat across from where Mark was leaned against the headboard. Mark was already nervous.

“First off, I want to make sure you know I have no problem with what we did last night, and more importantly, I will never shame you for what you need in a partner, okay?” The older reached for his hands, holding them softly. Mark was holding back from crying at how gentle Johnny was being with him.

“Okay,” Mark replied, nodding. “Thank you.”

“There’s no need to thank me, baby boy. It’s just common decency, which I realize you haven’t seen a lot of. But I promise you can trust me with anything like this.” Mark didn’t want to open his mouth, afraid of what humiliating sound would come out, so he continued nodding.

“Now secondly, I know last night we both said I would be your Daddy, but it was an emotionally overwhelming night and I don’t want you to regret any decisions you made. That being said, do you want me to be your Daddy?”

“Yes! Please, please be my Daddy. I promise I’ll be a good boy.” It all just started spilling out, like word vomit. He tried so hard to keep all the words in before and now there was no stopping it. He was sure he sounded desperate and Johnny was probably rethinking agreeing to all this now, but he really just couldn’t help it.

“Hey, hey. Calm down,” Johnny said, grabbing for Mark’s arms and guiding the smaller into his lap, rocking him side to side. “Don’t work yourself up so much. I love how much you want me for this, but it’s not good to get that worked up.”

They sat quietly for a bit, Johnny holding the younger in his lap and rocking him so softly. It seemed to go on for hours and really helped Mark to calm down, having the skin-to-skin contact of their bare chests. He thought he could easily fall asleep in those warm arms.

“You okay now?” Johnny whispered softly, still tenderly moving them. Mark nodded from where he nuzzled into Johnny’s neck, trying to make himself as small as possible.

“Let’s try that one more time. Do you want me to be your Daddy?” Mark nodded enthusiastically, squeaking out a soft _yes_. “Okay,” Johnny chuckled. “Next question: do you want me to be your boyfriend?”

Mark’s eyes went wide, surprised at the question. _Of course_ he wanted Johnny as his boyfriend. Who wouldn’t? But did Johnny want to be his boyfriend? He couldn’t wrap his head around the idea that he would. Johnny would surely rather have someone else who wasn’t so much work.

“Do _you_ want me?” Mark asked vulnerably.

“Baby, I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t. Why do you think I wouldn’t want you?”

“Because you’re _you_ ; you’re Johnny Suh. Everyone who meets you falls in love with you. You’re the sweetest guy I’ve ever met. And I’m just Mark Lee. I don’t get out a lot because I work so much. I’m sensitive and I need a lot of attention. You could have literally anyone you wanted.”

“And I want _you_ ,” Johnny replied with a sigh. “I grew up an only child. I always wanted a younger sibling to take care of. I used to be my parents for it. As I grew up, that transitioned into wanting a partner who needed me, who I could take care of. You’ve had my eye ever since we met, but you always seemed so independent; you never liked asking for help. I knew we couldn’t give each other what we needed, so I gave up that hope. Then Hyuck came to me and I really hoped we’d get that ending I always wanted, and still want today. I want to be your Daddy and I want to be your boyfriend. Nothing would make me happier.”

Mark was overwhelmed with emotions. It just didn’t make sense. Sure, Johnny was the dad friend and took care of everyone, but to devote most of his time and attention to Mark was outlandish. It was so outside of his realm of possibility he just couldn’t fathom it.

“Just give me a chance. I promise I’ll prove to you that this is what I want. That’s all I ask.” He was not above begging for this, since it was truly what he wanted. “Just a chance.”

Mark wanted to think about it, but he knew if he did, he would most likely talk himself into saying no. And what could it hurt to give him a chance?

“Okay. But please, please don’t hurt me. I couldn’t handle it if you did.” He looked up at the older, vulnerability clear in his eyes. Johnny was quick to reassure him, pressing a quick kiss to his forehead.

“If it were up to me, you’d never hurt again.”

“You can’t promise that.”

“But I can try,” Johnny replied, lifting the smaller’s chin up to kiss him. It started chaste, but soon Mark was straddling the taller’s lap, gently rutting against each other, Mark whimpering.

“We need to talk some more, baby,” Johnny whispered, pulling away from Mark’s lips, gripping his hips tightly.

“Do we have to?”

“Yes, baby boy. You said you wanted to be a good boy, right? Be a good boy for me. I promise we’ll finish this later.”

“Promise?” Mark panted out.

“I promise,” Johnny replied, placing a soft kiss on the other’s nose and pulling away. “We need to talk about the other relationship, where I’m your Daddy. You’ve known you wanted this for awhile, so what are you looking for in this relationship? What do you need me to do?”

“What you’ve always done: take care of me. Make sure I’m eating. You know I sometimes forget and sometimes I just skip. And sometimes I work so much that I don’t give myself enough time to sleep. My job is so important to me that I let a lot of the other parts of my life slide: eating, sleeping, my friends, my _love life_. I don’t want to do that anymore. I don’t deserve that, and you and Hyuck don’t deserve that either. I don’t want to mess this up. Please don’t let me.”

“I won’t, baby. We’re gonna set up some rules, okay? You’ll be less likely to break rules if you want to be a good boy. So lets set up some rules. We can add, remove, or change the rules as we go. Let’s start with these, okay?”

Rules might be just what Mark needed. Even in elementary school, he never broke the rules. These would surely be more difficult to keep, with his history, but the foundation would help. His need to be a good boy for Johnny seemed to outweigh his love for his work.

“Let’s start with eating. As of right now, I want you eating two _meals_ a day. Not just snacking. I trust you right now to tell me the truth, but if you break this rule continually, you will have to send me pictures of you sitting down to eat. Do you understand this rule?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Mark nodded.

“Second, your sleep schedule. Six hours sleep minimum, every night. Absolutely no less. If you are having trouble sleeping, no matter what time it is, call me. My phone is always on, okay?”

“Okay.” Neither of those rules seemed too difficult to follow. He could do this, especially with Johnny’s help.

“As for Hyuck and I, that’s simple. Text or call, at least once per day. Hyuckie is always happy to hear from you and I wouldn’t mind spending every minute of everyday with you, my baby boy.”

“I don’t think I’d be against that either. I don’t think I’ll ever sleep as soundly as I did last night unless you’re sleeping next to me.” Mark leaned up to connect their lips desperately, so badly wanting to be close again, like the night before. He’d never felt so at peace with who he was, deep down, than with his new Daddy.

Johnny broke the kiss, moving down Mark’s neck, gripping at his waist tighter as the younger moaned out. The sensations were overwhelming, being touched, being kissed, by Johnny, his _Daddy_. Johnny was his Daddy, the first he’d had had, and hopefully the only one he’d have.

“Daddy, please,” Mark whimpered when the older found his sweet spot, right at the hinge of his jaw. It had always been sensitive there and with the right stimulation, he turned into putty.

“What do you need, baby boy? Hmm?” Johnny rocked up into the smaller, his half erect cock in his sweatpants rutting between Mark’s bare asscheeks. “You want me here?” he asked, continually thrusting up.

“Please, Daddy. I need you.”

“Are you still stretched out? Let me check, baby.” He reached down, feeling for Mark’s hole, feeling how it clenched in anticipation. He sunk in his ring finger, only to his first knuckle, feeling how the smaller trembled in his arms.

“Can I have more? I want more, _need_ more. Daddy!” Mark couldn’t help the yelp he let out when Johnny sunk his finger in all the way, slicked with lube the younger didn’t even notice Johnny grabbing, almost knocking the breath out of him. He hid his face in Johnny’s neck, panting.

“You okay, baby boy?” Johnny asked, underlying worry in his voice. Mark’s response was to push back further on his finger, silently begging for more. It made him chuckle; no matter how much he thought he was pushing the smaller, Mark always surprised him.

“Do you think you could come from this? Writhing in my lap, riding my fingers? Does it make you hot, knowing you’re here in my lap, so bare, getting yourself off by using me? You can’t even get to my cock through my sweats, but you look so desperate for it.”

Mark was positively _leaking_ , pre-come spilling from the tip of his cock. He’d never been so turned on in his life. The way Johnny was touching him and the dirty talk, it was near instantly putting him into his subspace.

Johnny slipped in another finger, filling Mark even further. The smaller loved the feeling of being stuffed full, craving it. And Johnny filled him so perfectly.

“Daddy, you feel so good. Your fingers feel so good.”

“Yeah, baby? You like my fingers? They feel good inside you?” Mark couldn’t keep quiet, whimpers and whines falling out of his mouth, increasing the faster Johnny thrust his fingers into him.

“Daddy has the best fingers. Fill me up so good. Better than anyone else.”

“No one can compete with Daddy, huh? You don’t want anyone but Daddy?” Johnny wasn’t insecure, knew Mark would never cheat, but he knew the question would rile the younger up. And it certainly did, if the way Mark started madly moving his hips was any indication.

“No one but Daddy,” Mark panted out. “No one else.” The older slipped in a third finger, making the stretch much more intense, and Mark was certainly feeling it. Especially when Johnny curled his fingers to run over his prostate teasingly.

The younger had never felt pleasure quite like now. He could reach that spot himself most of the time but having someone else do it was far more pleasurable. And Johnny was intensely more skilled with his fingers, most likely from years of playing piano, something Mark gave up on in middle school. The feelings he had for Johnny most likely contributed to the intense pleasure as well.

"Daddy, I’m close. I wanna come. Can I, please?” Begging didn’t seem to be beneath Mark either. The closer he got to his precipice, the more desperate he felt.

“Of course, baby boy. Use me to make yourself come, like the good boy I know you are.” The smaller kept moving at an insane pace, lifting himself up and down onto Johnny’s fingers, high-pitched whines spilling out of him. He’d never wanted anything more than getting to come in his Daddy’s arms like was right then.

“Touch me, please. Please, Daddy.” Most people would have reached for his cock, start jerking him off, but Johnny knew better. He remembered what set Mark off the night before, so he reached down to the smaller’s hole, rubbing at his rim oh-so-gently. Much like before, it had Mark reeling and suddenly, that tight knot in his abdomen released and he was coming in ribbons over the both of them, mouth open in a silent scream.

“That’s it, baby boy,” Johnny cooed, still thrusting his fingers into him gently, helping him ride out his climax. Mark stopped moving completely, sitting in the taller’s lap, pressing soft kisses to his neck, shoulders, and chest. “Such a good little boy.”

Mark’s smile was contagious, and soon Johnny was sporting one of his own. Somehow Johnny kept coming up with cute, affectionate nicknames and he loved each one more than the last. If Hyuck had called him a _good little boy_ , it would have been condescending and he’d have been blushing and embarrassed. But then Johnny says it and he feels like a pre-pubescent schoolgirl who’s crush smiled at her from across the lunchroom. He was blushing and he immediately tried to hide his face in Johnny’s broad chest.

“You’re so cute, you know that?” Johnny asked, wrapping his arms around the smaller in a warm hug. “Feel better now?” He ran his non-lubed hand through the smaller’s hair, kissing the tip of his nose delicately.

“Yeah. Much better.”

“Good. I’m glad. Do you wanna help Daddy clean up the kitchen? I promise lots of cuddling as a reward.”

“Cuddles and movies?” Mark perked up.

“Of course, sweet boy,” Johnny laughed. “Let’s go get cleaned up, then clean the kitchen, and then cuddles and movies.”

Johnny carried the younger to his bathroom and set him on the counter. He wet a rag and cleaned them both, wiping the cum off their fronts and cleaning the lube from his hand and Mark’s hole, lighting up his face bright red. After, he dressed Mark in the old hoodie he gave him long ago, pleased to see how it went halfway down his thighs. It made him look so small and adorable.

“Grab that tray for me, baby,” Johnny directed, watching the younger grab the tray that held their breakfast before picking him up bridal style to carry out to the kitchen.

“Oh, how cute,” someone said as they exited the bedroom, making Mark jump in the older’s hold. “Especially after hearing all the nasty stuff you were just doing.”

“What are you doing here, Hyuck?!” Mark asked in a surprised yell, almost throwing the tray he was holding.

“I just came to check on my best friend after I left him blindfolded last night with his favorite personified wet dream. I wasn’t expecting a free auditory show.”

“Maybe because you weren’t invited,” Mark replied as he was set on his kitchen island, Johnny taking the tray from his hands. Hyuck was single-handedly responsible for breaking him out of his soft headspace.

“Best friend duties don’t require an invitation, Markie dear,” the youngest replied, smiling at Mark. It had been awhile since Johnny had seen the pair interact, and he was just as amused as always. On the surface you couldn’t really tell, but they had a special bond. They’d been through a lot together and they were so much stronger for it. Hyuck might be very outwardly annoying to a stranger, but he’d drop everything in a second to go see Mark if he needed to cry on his shoulder.

“As you can tell, I’m just fine and hyung is taking care of me.”

“Hyung? I thought he was Daddy.” Johnny thought he might have to intervene when he saw Mark lunge at his friend, but Hyuck started laughing and he knew it would be okay.

“Shut up,” Mark mumbled, going to sit on the opposite side of the couch, arms crossed over his chest.

“I don’t know why you’re embarrassed. I hooked you up with him because I know what you like. Honestly, it would make me happy to hear you call him Daddy in front of me. That means you’re comfortable.”

“I don’t mind, baby,” Johnny said from behind Mark’s spot on the couch, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

“Don’t force me to. I’ll do it when I’m not thinking about it.” Hyuck decided to let it go for now, but mostly because he wanted details.

“Fine. Then tell me about last night. How’d it go last night? Obviously well but give me details.”

“We had sex, but I know you know that.”

“Details, Mark. He’s washing dishes, he’s not even listening.” Lie. They all knew Johnny paid constant attention to his baby boy, except maybe Mark.

“It was good. He was attentive.”

“You are the worst at girl talk. I’ll just message him later. How did it go when you took the blindfold off?”

“I panicked, of course. You know I don’t tell people about that part of me, and especially not him. I didn’t want to be judged by him. But he was so good about it; he’s a natural. He gave me some time and we decided to talk more today. We fell asleep while cuddling.”

“I knew he’d be okay with this. Honestly, I don’t know how you didn’t see it. He’s basically a dad.”

“I know. And I see it now.”

“Did you two talk yet?”

“Yeah, before I uhh- .” As close as they were, Mark still got shy when talking to Donghyuck about his sex life. He’d never been as confident as his friend.

“Wait. Did he get you off and not himself? Damn, that’s sexy.” Mark hadn’t thought about how Johnny didn’t get to come earlier, and he knew he was hard; he felt it. Now he felt like he was being selfish.

“I- I didn’t plan for that. I wanted him to feel good too, but he just focused on me,” Mark replied quietly. He felt guilty now.

“I’m sure if it bothered him, he would have said something, Markie. I wouldn’t worry about it.” Mark just nodded, pushing it to the back of his mind for the time being. “How did the talk go?”

“Good. He said he wanted to be my permanent Daddy. We set up some rules about eating and sleeping enough. I also have to text both you and him everyday.”

“I look forward to being able to tell on you.” Mark scoffed.

“Of course you are. He’s also my boyfriend now.”

“What?! Why didn’t you start with that?” Hyuck exclaimed, exasperated at having to wait for that information.

“I contemplated not even telling you.” That made Donghyuck gasp in indignation.

“You are a horrible person and I can’t believe I’m friends with you.”

“Sometimes I think the same thing, Hyuckie,” Mark smirked.

“I am flabbergasted. You deserve a time out. I should tell on you.”

“Don’t you dare,” Mark threatened, starting to get up in case he had to physically stop his friend from tattling. Unfortunately, Donghyuck had always been faster and louder.

“Johnny! Johnny hyun-.” He didn’t get to finish before Mark slapped a hand over his mouth. His retaliation was a lick to Mark’s palm, making him retreat with disgust.

“Yes, Hyuck?” Johnny asked as he entered the room, surveying the scene. Mark was glaring at the younger and Hyuck was smirking. He could only imagine the shenanigans he was walking into.

“Can you tell your _boyfriend_ how rude it is to withhold important information, such as him suddenly dating his long-time crush, from his best friend? I am truly hurt by his behavior.” Johnny had to work to keep the amused smile off his face, since he knew Mark wouldn’t be pleased by it.

“Mark, you should apologize to your friend.”

He really didn’t want to, but his need to be a good boy for his Daddy won in the end. “I’m sorry for not telling you sooner, Hyuck.”

“You’re forgiven, sweetie. Just don’t do it again.”

“Thank you for apologizing, baby,” Johnny said as he sat down next to his boyfriend, kissing his cheek. “Hyuck, do you mind leaving him to me now? I’ll make sure he calls you later.”

“Don’t be too hard on him, Johnny; he’s sensitive.” Mark wanted to pounce but didn’t want to disappoint Johnny. Holding back was hard when he saw his friend smirk on his way out. He quickly turned around to look at the older when the front door closed.

“I’m not a bad boy, Daddy.” He was very adamant about that.

“Of course you’re not, baby boy. I was just placating him. He’s just much easier to deal with when he gets his way.” Mark pouted, but he knew it was true. “Don’t worry, baby. I promise I like you the most.”

“I know,” Mark grumbled.

“You know, you’re very cute when you pout.” Mark huffed, moving to the other end of the couch and away from Johnny. “Come on, baby boy. Don’t be like that.”

Mark was still ignoring him, pouting. Luckily, Johnny knew how to get him to quit.

“I don’t like my baby boy ignoring me. I guess I’m gonna have to tickle him to get him to talk.” Mark’s eyes went big and he immediately scooted back over and cuddled up to the taller.

“I’m sorry, Daddy! Please don’t tickle me.”

“I won’t, I won’t. Daddy just wanted your attention.” He wrapped his arms around Mark, pulling him into his lap. “What did you two talk about?”

“He wanted to know about what happened last night and what we talked about today. He actually brought up something from this morning that bothered me.”

“What’s that, baby?”

“Earlier, in the bedroom, you made me come. But I didn’t get to make you come. Now I feel guilty.”

"Because you feel like it’s unfair?” Mark nodded. “Okay. I want you to know that I didn’t intend to come. I like taking care of you and you’re my number one priority. It’s not a big deal to me if I don’t get to finish. However, in the moment, if it bothers you, just tell me. I won’t stop you from giving me pleasure.”

"It made me feel selfish and like I was bad because I wasn’t thinking of you.”

“I promise it didn’t bother me and you’re still my best boy, okay? Now give Daddy a kiss.” Mark leaned up to connect their lips, whimpering the second Johnny took control and licked his way into his mouth. The hands skimming up his bare thighs didn’t help. “Feel good, baby boy?”

“Daddy,” Mark whined.

“Daddy cleaned the kitchen. Are you ready for cuddles and movies?” Mark nodded his head excitedly, making Johnny laugh. “Okay, let’s do it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the continuation! I have a few ideas for chapters to follow. I want to do this as a non-sequential one-shot collection. If you come up with some ideas for chapters, don't be afraid to let me know. If I can work it in somehow, I will. I hope everyone enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> This was purely self-indulgent and I just happened to write it one night when the idea popped into my head. I had plans to make it a chaptered fic, but now I'm not so sure. I'm leaving it open for now, in hopes that maybe it will turn into a one-shot collection of these two. Let me know what you think!!


End file.
